Wireless communications occur in a less than ideal environment. There may be many sources of interference and/or physical obstacles between transmitters and receivers. Various techniques are employed in wireless communication networks to address these problems. One technique for addressing these problems is the use of transmit diversity. Transmit diversity involves sending the same or similar information from first and second antennas. Transmit diversity can be achieved by placing the second antenna at a different location (spatial diversity) at a distance from the first antenna, transmitting information from two antennas coupled to the same base station, transmitting using different antenna polarizations (polarization diversity), transmitting at different times (time diversity), transmitting at different phases (phase diversity) and/or transmitting at different frequencies (frequency diversity).